harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter
Harry James Potter (urodzony 31 lipca 1980 roku) – jedyne dziecko Lily Potter i Jamesa Pottera. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo Harry narodził się w 1980 roku. Od razu został zapisany do Hogwartu, gdzie uczyli się jego rodzice. Mieszkał razem z nimi rok - później zostali oni zaatakowani przez przywódcę śmiercożerców, Voldemorta. Lord Voldemort wtargnął do ich domu. Chciał zabić dziecko z przepowiedni, które miało go pozbawić mocy. Najpierw zabił Jamesa. Lily chcąc uratować swoje dziecko, ochroniła go swoim ciałem. Voldemort zabił jednak ją zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. Jednak gdy chciał zamordować Harry'ego, zaklęcie odbiło się od chłopca i ugodziło w Lorda. Czarnoksiężnik jednak nie zginął - jego ciało umarło, lecz dusza została żywa dzięki horkruksom. Po małego Harry'ego Pottera przyleciał Rubeus Hagrid na motocyklu Syriusza Blacka, ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego. Zawiózł chłopca na ulicę Privet Drive 4, gdzie czekał na niego Albus Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall. Dyrektor Hogwartu przekazał Harry'ego w ręce jego wujostwa ze strony matki - Vernona i Petunii Dursleyów. Młody czarodziej miał się u nich wychować nie wiedząc o swoich uzdolnieniach... 11 urodziny Minęło jedenaście lat. Do Harry'ego przyszedł tajemniczy list. Wuj jednak nie pozwolił mu go obejrzeć - spalił go. Wciąż przchodziły następne listy, więc Harry i reszta jego "rodziny" wyruszyła na bezludna skałę na morzu, gdzie stała mała chatka. Tej nocy, gdy Harry kończył 11 lat drzwi wyłamał wielki mężczyzna. Okazało się, że to Hagrid, który powiedział Harry'emu o jego dziedzictwie. Harry dostał bilet na peron 9 i 3/4 i udał się z Hagridem na Ulicę Pokątną. Kupili tam różdżkę dla Harry'ego u Olivandera, szaty u Madame Malkin, książki, oraz sowę Hedwigę. Na Pokątnej Potter spotkał Draco Malfoya, który proponował mu, że zostanie jego przyjacielem. Harry jednak się nie zgodził. W Ekspresie Hogwart Harry spotkał Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger, którzy także mieli iść do pierwszej klasy. Wkrótce zaprzyjaźnił się z Ronem. Harry był bardzo zainteresowany światem czarodziejów. Pierwszy raz zobaczył czekoladową żabę oraz inne czarodziejskie jedzenie. Musiał jednak zostawić czerwony pociąg, by wejść do Szkoły Czarodziejstwa i Magii... Pierwsze dni w Hogwarcie Pobyt Harry'ego w zamku rozpoczął się przepłynięciem łódką do szkoły przez jezioro. Gdy młodzi uczniowie dotarli do szkoły powitała ich tam profesor McGonagall. Wkrótce udali się na Ceremonię przydziału. Tiara Przydziału mówiła, w którym domu ma się znaleźć dany uczeń. Harry wraz z Ronem i Hermioną wylądował w Gryffindorze (w którym był też jego ojciec). Lekcje trwały... Harry wraz z Ronem, Hermioną i innymi uczniami uczyli się na lekcjach eliksirów, transmutacji, obrony przed czarną magią oraz innych przydatnych umiejętności. Harry został również dołączony do drużyny quidditcha, jako najmłodszy szukający. W międzyczasie spotkał Puszka (wielkiego, groźnego, trójgłowego psa) w zakazanym korytarzu. Później w Hogwarcie pojawił się troll, który zaatakował Hermionę w łazience dla dziewczyn, lecz Harry i Ron go powstrzymali. Od tego czasu zaprzyjaźnili się z Hermioną. Harry na gwiazdkę dostał pelerynę-niewidkę, która należała do jego ojca. Wkrótce musiał jej użyć, by przetransportować smoka Hagrida, Norberta, na Wieżę Północną. Kamień filozoficzny i Lord Voldemort Hagrid przez pomyłkę wygadał coś o kamieniu filozoficznym oraz o Nicolasie Flamelu. Harry i jego przyjacieli rozpoczęli poszukiwania chcąc dowiedzieć się czego pragnie Severus Snape (myśleli, że Snape chce wykraść kamień). Odkryli, że Flamel jest twórcą kamienia. W tym czasie Harry wraz z Filchem, Malfoyem i Hagridem wyruszyli do Zakazanego Lasu w ramach szlabanu. Harry zobaczył tam ducha Voldemorta, lecz jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Przed Czarnym Panem uratowały go centaury. Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się do klapy w podłodze na trzecim piętrze. Uspili tam trzygłowego Puszka i spadli do podziemii Hogwartu. Wylądowali na diabelskich sidłach, które zniszczyła Hermiona. Później Harry wykazał się umiejętnością latania na miotle i zdobył latający klucz, ze złamanym skrzydłem. Ron wygrał gigantyczną parię szachów. Później Harry i Hermiona (Ron podczas szachów został ranny) wypili eliksir, który miał ich przyprowadzić do Snape'a. Jednak tylko Potter wszedł w drzwi - Hermiona została z Ronem. Okazało się, że to nie Snape, tylko Quirrel chciał zdobyć kamień. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Harrym nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią zdjął swój turban i odwrócił się. Zamiast tyłu głowy miał wrośniętą twarz lorda Voldemorta. Czarny Pan zaczął rzucać na Harry'ego uroki, w tym także Avadę Kedavrę. Gdy jednak Harry dotknał Quirella ciało profesora zaczęło się roztapiać. Harry złapał go za twarz i Quirrel zmarł, lecz duch Voldemorta uleciał. Przez uratowanie szkoły od Voldemorta Harry zdobył dla Gryffindoru pierwsze miejsce w rywazlizacji domów. Rok szkolny sie zakończył, więc Harry musiał znów wsiąść do Ekspresu Hogwart i wrócić na Privet Drive 4... Znów na Privet Drive Harry wrócił na Privet Drive z nadzieją, że za dwa miesiące znów pojedzie do Hogwartu. Do domu jego wujostwa, na kolację, przyszedł szef wuja Vernona. Na nieszczęście w pokoju Harry'ego pojawił się skrzat domowy, Zgredek. Nie chciał, żeby Potter wrócił do Hogwartu, bo jest tam teraz niebezpiecznie. Harry uznał, że jednak wróci do szkoły, przez co skrzat uniósł leguminę przeznaczoną na kolację i spuścił na głowę gości. Potter dostał list z Ministerstwa Magii, który ostrzegł go, że niepełnoletni czarodzieje nie mogą używać magii poza Hogwartem. Zgredek jednak zniknął. Harry został zamknięty przez wuja Vernona we własnym pokoju, po czym zostaje zabrany przez Rona, Freda i George'a latającym fordem anglią do Nory... Dojazd do szkoły Harry zamieszkał w Norze. Poznał tam młodszą siostrę Rona, Ginny. Wkrótce do Weasleyów przyjachała też Hermiona. Przyjaciele z pomocą proszku Fiuu przenieśli się na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie mieli kupić podręczniki. Harry zapuścił się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Wszedł do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa, gdzie widział ojca Draco Malfoya. Harry wrócił do Nory, skąd pojechał na peron 9 i 3/4. Jednak nie udało mu się przejść przez barierkę, która prowadziła do Ekspresu Hogwart (zaczarował ją Zgredek, by Harry nie wrócił do szkoły). Pociag odjechał, a Harry i Ron nie mieli szans by go dogonić. Wpadli, więc na pomysł, by polecieć zaczarowanym fordem Anglia pana Weasleya. Odlecieli mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył ich żaden mugol. Wkrótce dotarli do Hogwaru, lecz wylądowali na błoniach. Wylądowali, a raczej uderzyli w Wierzbę Bijącą, która zniszczyła samochód. Harry i Ron spóźnili się na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego oraz na ceremonię przydziału... Drugi rok Harry wraca do Hogwartu. W nieznanych okolicznościach zostaję spetryfikowana kotka Filcha. Na nieszczęście chłopca, znaleziono go przy kotce i oskarżono o tą zbrodnie. Kolejne osoby zostają spetryfikowane. Uczniowie i nauczyciele podejrzewają, że to ma coś wspólnego z komnatą tajemnic. Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, profesor Lockhart zakłada "klub pojedynków". Do pojedynku przystępuje Harry i Draco. Na koniec Malfoy wyczarowuje węża, a Harry przemawia w języku węża. Padają podejrzenia na niego, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina i to on potrafi tylko otworzyć komnatę tajemnic. Harry znajduje stary dziennik Toma Riddla. To z niego dowiaduje się, że Hagrid kiedyś trzymał potwora w zamku i on jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Hermiona została spetryfikowana. Ron i Harry udają się do chatki Hagrida. Minister Magii zabiera Hagrida do Azkabanu. Harry i Ron według wskazówki przyjaciela udają się za pająkami. Docierają do Aragoga. Dowiadują się, że Hagrid nie jest winny a potwór jest nadal w zamku. Harry znajduje w ręce Hermiony kartkę wyrwaną z książki. Dzięki niej wie co za potwór siedzi w komnacie i z kim ma wlaczyć, więc udaje się do profesora Lockharta, aby mu pomógł. Komnata Tajemnic Profesor Lockhart okazał się tchórzem, a te wszystkie zasługi są nie jego tylko innych czarodziejów, którym zmodyfikował pamięć, aby nie go wydali. Cała trójka: Harry, Ron i Lockhart udają się do toalety Jęczącej Marty, aby znaleźć ukryte tam wejście do komnaty. Harry przemawia w języku węży. Nagle jedna z umywalek znika, ukazując im wejście do komnaty. Zjeżdżają na dół. Tam znajdują zrzuconą skórę ogromnego węża. Lockhart chcę zmodyfikować pamięć Harrego i Rona. Nie udaje mu się, ale odcina dalszą drogę Ronowi, samemu sobie i na dodatek traci pamięć. Harry dalej podąża sam. Odnajduję wielki mur, na którym wyrzeźbione były dwa splecione ze sobą węże. Mówi w języku węży i wchodzi do wielkiej komnaty. W szeregu ustawione posągowe węże prowadzą do podobizny Slytherina. Na środku komanty leży Ginny. Nagle pojawia się duch, a raczej wspomnienie Toma Roddla. To wtedy Harry dowiaduje się, że tak się kiedyś nazywał Voldemort. Tom wzywa bazyliszka. Harry toczy walkę z potworem. Przebija go mieczem Gryffindora, ale nadziewa się na jadowity ząb węża. Ma jeszcze tyle sił by zniszczyć dziennik Toma. Harrego uzdrawia feniks Dumbledora. Cali i zdrowi wychodzą z podziemi. Ucieczka z domu Na tydzień do domu wujostwa przyjeżdża ciotka Marge ze swoim pieseczkiem. Harry przez cały tydzień jest dla niej miły i uprzejmy. Jednak ostatniego wieczoru jej pobytu w domu wujostwa wszystko szlag trafia. Harry pod wpływem emocji (obraziła jego rodziców) nadmuchuje ą powietrzem. Ciotka unosi się w powietrzu i wylatuje na powietrze lecąc nie wiadomo gdzie. Harry postanawia się wynieść z domu. Pakuje pośpiesznie swoje rzeczy i schodzi na dół. Napotyka wuja Vernona. Ten karze mu sprowadzić jego siostrę z powrotem. Harry odmawia. Chłopiec wychodzi z domu i idzie kilka przecznic na pieszo. W końcu siada na krawężniku i patrzy przed siebie. Nagle przed nim pojawia się wielki czarny pies. Harry wyciąga różdżkę i wtedy pojawia się Błędny Rycerz. Wsiada do niego i jedzie do Dziurawego Kotła gdzie spędzi resztę wakacji. Więzień Azkabanu Harry dowiaduje się, że z Azkabanu ucieka niebezpieczny Syriusz Black. Harry dostaje także formularz, w którym jest zawarta informacja o wychodzeniu do Hogsmeade musi mieć pozwolenie jednego z opiekunów prosi więc wuja Vernona o podpis, lecz wuj Vernon podpisze go jeśli Harry przy ciotce Marge będzie się zachowywać normalnie, lecz ten sprowokowany nadmuchuje ją i ucieka z domu. Błędnym rycerzem jedzie do Dziurawego kotła gdzie pod koniec wakacji spotyka się z Ronem i Hermioną. Ron i Hermiona kłócą o Krzywołapa, że ten poluje na Parszywka. Harry pierwszy raz wygrywa Puchar Quidditcha. Ministerstwo Magii decyduje się zabić Hardodzioba hipogryfa Hagrida. Syriusz okazuje się niewinny bo za to co on zrobił odpowiadał Peter Pettigrew. Harry i Hermiona ratują Blacka przed dementorami i pomagają mu uciec na Hardodziobie. Wakacje Harry zostaje zaproszony na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu przez Weasleyów. Na mistrzostwach dochodzi do wyczarowania Mrocznego Znaku. Turniej Trójmagiczny Czara Ognia podczas każdego Turnieju Trójmagicznego wybiera trzech reprezentantów szkól, lecz Harry za sprawą Szaloonokiego Moody'ego pod postacią Barty Croucha Jr zostaje czwartym reprezentantem. Odrodzenie Voldemorta Harry wraz z Cedrikiem dotykają pucharu, który zamienia się w świstoklik i docierają na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, gdzie Cedrik ginie z rąk Pettigrew, zaś sam Harry zostaje przywiązany do płyty, by Glizdogon mógł wziąć krew od niego. Podczas pojedynku z Voldemortem ich różdżki łączą się nie mogąc walczyć przeciw sobie. Voldemort staje się potężniejszy niż przedtem. Trudne dwa miesiące Harry po starciu z Voldemortem wraca do domu wujostwa. Blizna go nadal piecze. Ma senne koszmary w których odwiedza ten sam cmentarz, na którym był w czerwcu. Harry czuje się samotny. Listy Rona i Hermiony są beznadziejne, natomiast Syriusza zawierają tylko rady. Codziennie czyta "Proroka Codziennego", ale nie doszukuje się w nim żadnych artykułów świadczących o powrocie Czarnego Pana. Codziennie też ogląda wiadomości wieczorne. Pewnego dnia ukrył się w kwiatach aby posłuchać wiadomości. Gdy się skończyły leżał sobie spokojnie a tu nagle ktoś się teleportował. Wszystkich poderwało. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, ale wuj Vernon złapał go za szyje i kazał schować. Gdy tylko sąsiedzi powychylali się z okien puścił Harrego a ten odszedł jak najdalej. Wędrował uliczkami miasta. Dotarł do parku, w którym akurat rozrabiali Dudley i jego kumple. Gdy zaczęli się się zbierać Harry też musiał, bo nie wolno mu było wracać później niż Dudley. Dudley rozstał się z kumplami, więc Harry go dogonił. Zaczęli sobie dogryzać podczas drogi. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, żeby trochę postraszyć kuzyna, ale w tym samym momencie zrobiło się ciemno i na uliczce pojawili się dementorzy. Harry przepędził ich. Nagle pojawiła się pani Figg. Okazało się, że jest charłakiem. Miała na niego oko na polecenie Dumbledora razem z Mundungusem. Niestety on wolał w ten wieczór sprzedawać kradzione kociołki. Harry zaciągnął kuzyna do domu. Tam padły na niego oskarżenia, ze zaatakował Dudleya. W ciągu paru chwil Harry został wyrzucony ze szkoły, zawieszony w prawach ucznia i wezwany na przesłuchanie dyscyplinarne. Ku zdziwieniu Harrego ciotka Petunia wiedziała wiele o magicznym świcie. Spędził kilka dni sam w swoim pokoju. W końcu jego ciotka i wuj wyjechali na rozdanie nagród. Nagle Harry usłyszał głosy w kuchni jakby włamywacze. Okazało się, że przyszli po niego, aby zabrać go do głównej kwatery Zakonu Feniksa. Zakon Feniksa Gdy tylko Harry w kwaterze głównej spotkał Rona i Heriomę, od razu na nich nawrzeszczał. Oczywiście potem dowiedział się czego chciał. wieczorem przy kolacji Syriusz mu wyjaśnił po któtce jakie są zadania Zakonu. Zadaniem wszystkich dzieciaków było przygotowanie kwatery głównej do użytku. Zajęło im to całe wakacje. Nadszedł dzień przesłuchania. Harry wstał rano i pojechał do ministerstwa. Tam okazało się, że godzina przesłuchania została zmieniona, więc w pośpiechu dotarł na sale rozpraw. Jego obrońcom został Dumbledore. Przyprowadził świadka panią Figg. Po krótkiej męczarni z ministrem magii Harry został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. W końcu nadszedł dzień powrotu do szkoły. Hermiona i Ron zostali prefektami. Syriusz towarzyszył Harremu w drodze na peron. Piąty rok Harry przesiaduje nudne lato w Surrey. Po napadzie dementoorów na niego oraz jego kuzyna, Zakon Feniksa przybywa, by go zabrać do Kwatery Głównej. Harry rozpoczyna rok szkolny. Do szkoły przybywa D.J. Umbridge, wysłana z polecenia MM, by uczyć OPCM. Wyprawa do ministerstwa Voldemort wszczepia Harry'emu wizję, że Syriusz został porwany do Ministerstwa. Wraz z Ronem,Hermioną,Ginny,Nevillem i Luną udają się do Ministerstwa by ratować Syriusza. Syriusz zginął zabity przez Bellatriks Lestrange (wpadł za zasłonę) Krótkie lato Harry'ego z Privet Drivet zabiera Dumbledore i nakłaniają Slughorna by zawiesił emeryturę. Harry resztę lata spędza w Norze. Szósty rok Harry jest rozdarty pomiędzy Quidditchem,lekcjami,lekcjami z Dumbledore'em, śledzeniem Malfoya, prób zdobycia Ginny i Klubem Ślimaka. Wraz z Dumbledorem odkrywają tajemnicę Voldemorta - tajemnicę nieśmiertelności - stworzenia Horkruksów. Dumbledore ginie z ręki Snape'a. Charakter Harry jest odważny i dzielny - choć odczuwa też charakterystyczny dla swojego wieku bunt i podejmuje decyzje bywające katastrofalne w skutkach(co jest jego winą bo nie chce się słuchać mojej kochanej Hermiony;d) Wygląd Harry Potter był szczupłym chłopcem. Miał okrągłe okulary, jasnozielone oczy, które odziedziczył po matce i czarne nieustannie zmierzwione włosy. Środek czoła zdobiła mu blizna w kształcie błyskawicy - pamiątka z dzieciństwa po rzuconej na niego wówczas klątwie Avada Kedavra. Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry